cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Army Recon
:"WAR" redirects here. For wars in general, see Wars. Western Army Recon History Western Army Recon was founded by fiercesob,viper,ssss, and Ares the god of war1. The alliance was an up and coming group with much determination to grow. They came into talks with the TAE and they would end up merging to make the =Western Empire=. Charter Charter of Western Army Recon (W.A.R.)] Preamble I would rather die fighting than live life on my knees. -Che Guevara We would all like to die fighting unsted of live life on our knees and that is how W.A.R. Lives! Article Oneâ€”Administrative Purpose Section 1 Admission a. Every member of CN is allowed to join WAR. However, the member nation who wants to join WAR must not be involved in any war during the moment of application. c. Every member who becomes a member of RE must not join another alliance outside of WAR. Section 1.2 Expulsion Policies a. War reserves all rights to expel any member at all times. Article Two Government Structure a. Emperor The ruler of the allince who makes most of the say in the allince and is part of the Grand Council b Imperial executive They help lead the Executive Council and is part of the Grand Council C Executive Council Is made up from 4 people and is picked by the Imperial and the Emperor Executive Of War Leads our war part of the allince. And will make sure every thing is ran smoothly. Executive Of Aid The run the aid department and will make sure every thing is going well. Executive Of Diplomacy They Lead the Diplomacy part and help with incoming and out going Diplomats. Executive Of Reqrit Will lead the People coming in and stuff. They are picked by the emperor and can take any of them out of power Lower Executive Council Dep:Executive Of War Leads our war part of the allince. And will make sure every thing is ran smoothly. Dep:Executive Of Aid The run the aid department and will make sure every thing is going well. Dep:Executive Of Diplomacy They Lead the Diplomacy part and help with incoming and out going Diplomats. Dep:Executive Of Reqrit Will lead the People coming in and stuff. The lower Council will be elected ever 2 months. b.Head of senate Leads the Senate and helps the kings with every thing f. Senate The senate is like the top guy or girl in the military department. He or she will be concerned with the management of the military sector of WAR, as well as the distribution of aids to foreign powers during periods of crisis. The senate will call for meetings to see if WAR ought to go to war or not. Polices: :Polices will be made and can be takin into vote any member of WAR can ask for it to come but a Senate member can get a direct sent to the Emperor for the policy: Tech Raiding- Tech Raiding is Allowed but must be approved by the Emperor him self is the only one who can clear for a tech raid. Spying- Spying will NOT be tolerated in WAR. No support from the gov will ever be cleared for thes such things. The Person committing the's acts of treason shall be pun shied with ZI. Gov Policy- The Emperor has the power to take down any one from there spot if he/she fells they are not doing there job good. With this the way to take the power out of power if having the full support of the Senate,EC and LEC. With this they may have the full power to take him/she down from power and will vote for the next Emperor All New Emperors must sign. So the Charter can be put in Public view Signed First Emperor of Western Army Recon fiercesob One Republic One Man One Life One allince Western Army Recon